


New Burns

by Toyu



Series: Their Phantom Moments [12]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), Phantom of Inferno (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: In which a video game is hacked by Elen and Cal, a robot is mined, popcorn is burnt more than it needs to, and in summary the crossover occurs during The End Of War video game match between Kanzaki's team and Lord En's.





	

The sound of machine gun fire was intense to Furuichi’s ears as he cowers behind a broken wall segment. Then suddenly, the sound ceases all together.

“Oh my…” states Natsume from where he sat behind his own computer.

“What is it Natsume Senpai?” Yuka asks from her game controller.

“Ah, we have an uninvited third party approaching…” Natsume says calmly.

“So then they hacked into our game system?” Kanzaki states in mild surprise.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this_? Furuichi thinks to himself as he stares at the New Team Joining: Team Phantom that popped up in the lower corner of his computer screen.

* * *

 Meanwhile in an apartment on the edge of Hong Kong…

Cal Devens sat on the floor with her back against the couch, smashed away on the controls to her PlayStation 2, the internet adaptor lying next to the Television. Elen sat on the couch behind her, wearing a pensive but interested look at what was occurring on the TV screen. Cal licks her lips in anticipation of the assured victory as another explosion sends a plume of smoke through the virtual air as she leans back against the couch with a grin. Just then, an idea enters her mind.

_A snack right now would not hurt… and it will be much more satisfying to win on a full stomach._

Her mind made up, Cal glances away from the TV as her fingers dance away on the wireless controller, Elen lifting the second of the three before connecting it to the PlayStation and then joining the game. Havoc is being wrecked among both enemy teams as Cal calls out to Reiji, who had just entered the kitchen. “Hey Reiji, can you do something for me?”

“I don’t know, depends on what it is.” He calls back.

“I’m busy right now, so can you make me a snack?”

Reiji’s voice echoes from the kitchen “Yes, okaaaay Cal.”

After a few minutes of the two girls destroying everything in their avatar’s path, Elen glances at Cal before sliding off the couch and putting down her controller within Cal’s reach.

 “I’ll go take care of it.” Elen says just as Cal is hit by the wafting smell of smoke mixed with burnt popcorn coming from the kitchen doorway behind the couch.

“Urgh, lecture him until his ears fall off for me, please?” Cal asks as she leans over and swiftly plants a kiss on Elen’s cheek.

Elen silently nods her head in response before standing up and marching towards the source of the repeated popcorn trouble.

“Really now…” Cal mutters to herself as a Tank is sent flying across the battlefield “…Isn’t that the fifth bag you’ve burnt this week, Reiji?” She then uses a single hand to move the dual joysticks and press the buttons on her own controller, while the other reaches and picks up Elen’s abandoned one. The sound of Elen lecturing Reiji on the different sizes and time requirements for popcorn bags could be heard over the faint rapid popping of a new bag in the microwave. The second match between the two other teams ends just as an exasperated Reiji plops down a bowl full of thankfully non-burnt, buttered and salted popcorn on the couch next to the third controller.

“Whose winning?” He asks as he picks up the controller and fiddles around with it.

“I am, obviously. You burnt another bag?” Cal states as her and Elen’s avatars summon flamethrowers from their team’s off-screen weapon rack, much like how the opposing team players switch their equipped weapons.

Reiji sighs in self-disappointment before saying something Cal was unable to hear due to tuning him out with her single-minded focus on the game.

 _Really now, this is hardly a challenge at all…_ Cal thinks to herself as she points the flamethrower at the enemy’s squad that her avatar was single handily taking on. The group of enemies was not very big as it consisted of a green-haired kid, two masked opponents, and two other teenage girls. Just as Cal’s flamethrower literally sends a belch of fire towards the group, a nearby tank rolls into view. Cal laughs at the two females screaming “Protect Lord En-sama!” as they fled while carrying the smaller brat, their two teammates burnt to a crisp before Cal. Elen’s avatar jumps onto the tank, opens the hatch, tosses a grenade in before jumping off and making its way behind cover next to Cal’s. The tank explodes the moment the two avatars share a fist bump, and Cal thinks, _Nothing can stop me! Phantom is Invincible!_

* * *

At that moment, a blue robot that was larger than all the surrounding buildings appeared on the screen and an annoying, high-pitched voice could be heard coming from the television’s loudspeakers.  
“Nene-san, Nene-san, look at what I found!”  
Cal mutters an oath under her breath as Reiji finishes making his avatar and joins the game, his own spawning next to her and Elen’s, to whom Cal hands back the second controller.  
“That’s the Giant Frog Robot, it only has a 1 out of 256 chance of spawning in the game.” Elen says a few moments after she put in her headphones attached to a device which was hooked up to the PlayStation.  
“How do you know that?” Reiji asks as he sends his avatar to one of the buildings that was a bit farther from the destructive robot.  
“Listening device. It receives all the enemy’s team’s words being spoken inside of the game.” Elen says with a small smile as she glances over at Reiji before taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl.  
 “But still, how do we defeat this thing?” Cal scowls as she sends her avatar charging directly at the robot, equipping a rocket launcher as she ran.  
The answer came when the robot takes it first step forward, a mine warning popping up on Cal’s section of the TV. “A mine?!” Cal shouts as the robot and her avatar explode into oblivion.  
Elen winces, one of the other two teams most likely berating the team member who had been controlling the robot. Reiji sighs as he sets up a sniping tripod and equips a military grade sniper rifle, most likely a Blazer G3 from the weapon’s in-game design. “I’ve got a bead on the remaining members of the green-haired kid’s team.”  
“Elen, you go and deal with the other team, I’ll assist you once my avatar rejoins the game.” Cal urges as she takes a handful of popcorn then starts tossing each piece upwards and catching it with her mouth.

* * *

 Each bit of popcorn was as sweet and good feeling as the You Are Tied! that flashes across all three segments of the TV when the final round was over.  
“That was fun.” Cal groans good-naturedly as she puts down her controller and stretches, Elen switching off the PlayStation 2 then the TV as Reiji puts up the controllers.  
“Agreed.” Reiji and Elen say simultaneously before sharing loving smiles at each other. Cal bursts into a snicker, which turns into outright laughter when her lovers chuckle at her reaction. Soon all three are laughing and sharing smiles as they slowly stand up, groaning at unexpected pain from being still for so long in one spot as they assist one another to the shared bed in the bedroom.

* * *

 Omake:  
“Reiji, how many times do we have to go over this, you’re not supposed to press the popcorn button for smaller bags of popcorn in this microwave!” Elen grouses as she takes out the smoking bag from the microwave and dumps it into the sink.

“Sorry Elen, it won’t happen again…” Reiji protests as he coughs while attempting to fan away the worst of the smoke from the microwave.  
Elen casts an agitated pout at the bag as she turns on the water taps and Reiji silently cracks open the window to air out the smell of his cooking misfortune.

“Geez, let me or Cal handle the microwave instead. I don’t want you hurting yourself over a bag of popcorn.”

It was no more than a few moments later before a bowl was retrieved from the cabinets, and the new unburnt popcorn was dumped inside. Elen hands Reiji the bowl with a smaller frown as she says “I’ll stay here and clean up, you go and deliver _your_ snack to Cal.”  
Reiji silently nods his head and leaves the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you think.


End file.
